


Wedding Night

by fawatson



Category: Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawatson/pseuds/fawatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drypetis' thoughts as she waits for Hephaistion on their wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> **Originally Posted to:** maryrenaultfics at LiveJournal on 14/02/2013  
>  **Originally Written for:** Valentine's Day Challenge  
>  **Prompt:** Consequences of Love  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters and make no profit from them.  
>  **Acknowledgements:** In _The Nature of Alexander_ Renault tells us that Alexander provided bridal chambers equipped with bedsteads plated with silver for the other grooms at the mass wedding he organised between his generals and Persian noble women.

Robed in silk, Drypetis waited in a simple wicker chair, eschewing the silver-plated bed. He would join her soon. She had stood behind mother and grandmother years before, mistaking Hephaistion for Alexander (it was a natural error). More knowledgeable now, she had stood with her sister this afternoon; no question this time which man was king. She had always known hers would be a marriage of state. But as second daughter she had allowed herself to hope, at least a little, for someone she could love, who would love her in turn. Would Hephaistion care ? Would he be gentle?


End file.
